Shooting enthusiasts have many commercially-available options to configure their AR-15 rifle(s), AR-10 rifle(s), and/or variants thereof for personal taste and/or shooting styles. These include, but are not limited to, optical scopes, laser sights, lights, tripods, barrel lengths and calibers. These options and accessories are available with standard attachment interfaces, including KeyMod and M-Lok. Commercially-available rail systems typically have one or both interfaces that are securely attached to the rifle but are not easily removed without specialized tools and expertise along with a lengthy time period for doing so. Although the shooting enthusiast may desire the quick and interchangeable use of one of more of the above mentioned accessories on their rifle, the shooting enthusiast may not have the time, tools, and/or expertise to accomplish this skilled task, which is often very problematic to the enthusiast lacking one or more of the above mentioned attributes.